Another Story
by lasouris10
Summary: Varric Tethras a longtemps mentit à la Chercheuse à propos de la famille Hawke. Quand il se décide finalement à lui révéler la vérité, elle est loin de ce qu'elle imaginait.


Cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait à parler de la vérité concernant Hawke. Il avait longuement hésité sur la personne à laquelle se confier et avait finalement jeter son dévolu sur la Chercheuse. Après tout, elle était celle qui avait le plus voulu des réponses, de plus, ils s'étaient relativement rapprochés depuis le temps et même s'il ne pouvait continuer de s'empêcher à la faire tourner en bourrique, il appréciait la femme et il pensait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Dans une moindre mesure.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Je vous ai menti.

Elle resta silencieuse, attendant la suite.

\- Je pense... qu'il est temps de vous dire la vérité. Je suppose que vous l'avez mérité.

C'était pour le moins surprenant. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait savoir, depuis le temps qu'elle patientait. Elle ne pouvait que le laisser continuer.

\- Pour ça, il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début. Il y a... certains éléments qui manquent à mon histoire. Un élément majeur en réalité.

Il inspira profondément avant de souffler.

\- Si vous voulez toujours savoir, bien sûr.  
\- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il se racla la gorge, marqua une hésitation puis se lança.

\- Elle s'appelle Mavis. Mavis Hawke, commença-t-il.

Elle se redressa immédiatement, contenant tant bien que mal ses pulsions assassines. A quel point avait-il menti s'il lui avait caché une telle chose ?

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, la prévint-il, sur la défensive. Je m'apprête à vous dire ce que vous vouliez savoir... tout ce que vous vouliez savoir. Pourtant elle a toujours détesté qu'on parle d'elle et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'apparaît pas dans Récit d'un Héraut. Et que je n'en ai pas parlé avant...  
\- Je n'ai rien dit, continuez.  
\- Bien..., reprit-il. Mavis était la soeur jumelle de Maverick, elle n'était pas une mage, contrairement à lui.  
\- Elle était ?, releva-t-elle.  
\- Vous avez l'intention de m'interrompre à chaque fois ou je vais pouvoir tout vous raconter ?, s'agaça-t-il. Je n'aime pas cette histoire alors si je peux en finir au plus vite...  
\- C'est vous qui avez proposé..., fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Si vous préférez je peux le garder pour moi, ou en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, soupira-t-il.  
\- Non, je ne dis plus rien, alors racontez-moi tout.  
\- Parfait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit pour de bon.

\- J'ai d'abord rencontré Mavis, sans savoir vraiment qui elle était. C'était juste une femme, une voleuse, que j'avais surprit à faire les poches d'un templier à l'Auberge du Pendu. Je ne l'ai pas arrêté, je ne l'ai pas dénoncé. J'étais le seul à l'avoir remarqué mais elle semblait tellement... déplacée dans ce décors. Elle a habilement dépouillé l'homme et s'est assise à une table sans rien commander. C'était pour le moins suspect et sa victime n'aurait pas manqué de s'en apercevoir alors je suis venu m'asseoir face à elle. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot, je lui ai commandé un verre et je l'ai félicité pour son larcin. Vous auriez vu sa tête lorsqu'elle a bu une gorgée de sa choppe ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la finir mais elle a tenu bon. C'était la pire bière de tout Kirkwall et ça valait le coup de lui avoir fait boire. Elle l'a bu entièrement, s'est levée dignement et à quitter l'auberge sans m'adresser une parole.  
\- Plutôt hautaine..., commenta-t-elle.  
\- C'est la première impression que j'ai eu. Jusqu'à ce que je la vois revenir le lendemain. Elle s'est assise à la même table, n'a fait les poches de personne, rien commandé. Elle s'est contenter de se poser là et d'attendre.  
\- Qui attendait-elle ? Vous ?, questionna-t-elle.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais su. Je me suis à nouveau assit à sa table, lui ai une fois de plus commandé un verre, un meilleur alcool cette fois-ci et je lui ai parlé. Elle n'a pas répondu. Elle m'a écouté faire mon monologue sans m'interrompre et lorsque son verre fut finalement terminé, elle s'est levée, m'a simplement remercié et est partie.

La Chercheuse ne dit pas un mot.

\- Après ça, elle est revenue quelques fois. Elle a prit l'habitude de s'asseoir toujours à la même table, de m'écouter parler, boire un verre et repartir. Elle n'a commencé à réellement échanger avec moi qu'à partir de notre sixième rencontre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Mavis, qu'elle était là avec sa famille et... qu'elle détestait Kirkwall. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et c'était dur de lui décrocher un son mais quand elle voulait bien parler, elle disait rarement quoi que ce soit de superflue.

xXx

\- Vous n'avez pas spécialement l'air d'apprécier les gens autour de vous, lui ai-je fait remarquer.  
\- Vous ça va encore, a-t-elle répondu en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je suis flatté.

Elle restait un moment silencieuse après ça, alors je lui racontai quelques histoires intéressantes. Elle n'était jamais très expressive alors c'était impossible de savoir si mes histoires lui plaisaient ou l'intéressaient mais elle les écoutait sans me couper alors je supposais que ça lui convenait.

\- Que cherchez-vous en venant ici, Mavis ?  
\- Une échappatoire, a-t-elle répondu sans hésitation.

Des Féreldien qui voulaient quitter la Basseville, il y en avait à tous les coins de rue ou presque alors ça ne m'a pas surprit plus que ça. Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre que ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait fuir mais Kirkwalll même. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, la concernant. Elle se montrait le plus souvent énigmatique et je dois avouer que ça me plaisait.

Nous nous sommes fréquentés toute cette année-là. Puis j'ai rencontré son frère à la Hauteville.

Je vous ai raconté avoir heroïquement récupéré la bourse de Hawke à ce voleur puis la lui avoir restitué mais ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé ainsi. Elle m'a subtilisé le paquet alors même que je me dirigeais vers lui dans le but de lui rendre. Puis avec une discrétion parfaite, elle le lui a mit dans la main avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

J'ai fait mine de ne pas la connaître, j'ai fait mine d'être surpris. Je savais que c'était une façon de me montrer qu'elle était douée pour ça et qu'elle s'était améliorée. Je savais aussi qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de moi.

Maverick n'a pas fait attention à tout ça et s'est contenté de me demander des explications.

Il faut savoir qu'officiellement, Maverick était la tête pensante et Mavis exécutait dans l'ombre. En réalité, c'était simplement qu'il a toujours été plus diplomate qu'elle alors il était celui qui s'occupait des discutions et la plupart du temps des décisions aussi.

Elle, elle restait dans son ombre et ça lui convenait parfaitement. A part ça, elle avait beau être sa soeur jumelle, elle est née la première et Maverick lui laissait tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ou qui lui semblait trop difficile.

J'ai appris par la suite que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, elle assumait seule le rôle de grande soeur. Elle ne s'est jamais plaint de sa condition mais je sais qu'il y a eu des moments où elle rêvait d'être libre.

Honnêtement, à partir du moment où j'ai rencontré les Hawke, j'ai compris que Léandra en attendait d'avantage d'elle que de ses autres enfants. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la plus mature, peut-être parce que Maverick avait tendance à se comporter comme un enfant, peut-être aussi parce qu'à ses yeux, Junior et Bethany étant les petits derniers, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les voir grandir si vite.

Mais Mavis n'a jamais protesté, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas.

L'année suivante, elle s'est appliquée à être détestable envers moi. Du moins en présence des autres. Ça n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait que nous gardions pour nous notre entente. Elle détestait les menteurs et ne le cachait pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques à ce sujet. J'avais beau savoir pertinemment que tout ça n'était pas sincère, il m'arrivait parfois d'être blessé par ses paroles. Dans ces moments-là, elle venait me rejoindre à l'auberge une fois seule et elle s'excusait. A sa façon... la plupart du temps elle me payait un verre. Parfois elle trouvait autre chose.

Puis il y a eu l'expédition dans les Tréfonds. Après avoir réunis la somme complète, Maverick avait totalement refusé d'y aller. Mavis ne lui en n'a pas voulu, bien au contraire. Elle lui a dit que de toute manière il valait mieux qu'il reste auprès de leur mère et elle a proposé à Carver de l'accompagner.

Il était heureux de ne pas se tenir dans l'ombre de son frère, pour une fois, et en étant conscient que sa soeur ne cherchait pas constamment à se faire remarquer, il était ravi. Pas Léandra. Elle a supplié sa fille de ne pas emmener son cadet avec elle mais... elle lui a répondu que Carver était assez grand pour faire ses propres choix.

Dire que leur mère n'a pas apprécié est un euphémisme. Elle a longuement serré son plus jeune fils dans ses bras et après avoir fusillé son aînée du regard, elle est partie sans ajouter un mot.

Les gens penseront ce qu'ils voudront de Mavis, ils ne la connaissaient pas. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait face à cela. Maladroitement, j'ai essayé de la pousser sur un autre sujet mais elle a préféré secouer la tête pour me signifier que ça n'était pas la peine.

En presque deux ans, j'avais réussi à en apprendre assez sur elle pour comprendre quand il valait mieux laisser tomber. En un an à l'observer avec son jumeau, j'avais suffisamment remarqué de détails à leur sujet pour savoir comment ils fonctionnaient.

D'un point de vu extérieur, on aurait facilement pu penser que l'un lisait dans les pensées de l'autre et pourtant c'était bien plus simple que cela.

La vérité c'est qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement à ce niveau-là. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'on déambulait dans Kirkwall, ils se comportaient de deux manières : soit Mavis restait dans l'ombre et nous suivait plus ou moins à distance, soit elle tenait étroitement la main de son frère dans la sienne tout en se faisant le plus discrète possible.

En ce qui concerne leur compréhension mutuelle, je dois dire que c'était assez intéressant. Il suffisait à Mavis de presser légèrement la main de son frère pour que celui-ci sache quoi raconter. Ou qu'il y ait un léger changement dans sa façon de se tenir. Quand il la voyait changer d'expression également, il comprenait.

Oh, elle n'était pas très expressive en réalité mais il lui suffisait de plisser un peu les yeux pour faire passer le message. En ce qui concerne les significations de tout ça... je dois dire que je n'ai jamais bien réussi à tout comprendre.

Et envers moi, elle avait un langage tout à fait différent.

Notre épopée dans les Tréfonds s'est bel et bien fini comme je vous l'ai raconté. Junior a été infecté par l'enclin et nous avons pu trouver les Gardes des Ombres à temps. Mavis s'est contentée de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire adieu et nous sommes rentrés à Kirkwall.

Elle a quitté le taudis de son oncle après ça et n'y a plus remis les pieds.

Elle n'est retournée vivre avec sa famille que lorsqu'ils ont récupérés le Domaine Amell.

Encore aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça a été ma première erreur. Elle avait vécue pendant quelques mois à l'Auberge du Pendu, dans une des chambres adjacentes et à présent elle se retrouvait dans la Hauteville, bien loin de nos calmes soirées.

Ces quelques mois, en plus des quelques temps passés ensembles dans les Tréfonds, nous ont rapprochés un peu plus. Du moins je le pensais.

Un ou deux mois après s'être installée au Domaine, sa mère a réussi à convaincre le Sénéchal de marier son fils à Mavis. Quand elle m'en a parlé, j'ai réellement cru qu'elle refuserait. Je ne la voyais pas mariée, encore moins se "ranger" et avoir une famille. En plus de cela, ça ne collait pas avec son image.

Et elle a accepté. Le mariage est venu rapidement et ma deuxième erreur avec.

Je ne l'en ai pas empêché, je l'ai simplement regardé remonter l'allée au bras de son frère. Prendre place au côté de son fiancé indésirable, prononcer des voeux qui semblaient être ceux d'un autre et embrasser cet homme.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû conseiller à Léandra de ne pas faire ça, peut-être que j'aurais dû dire à Mavis qu'elle ne devait pas vivre pour les autres mais pour elle-même et peut-être que j'aurais pu secouer Maverick pour qu'il s'y oppose plus ouvertement.

Son frère a très mal digéré cette union. A ses yeux, Mavis était SA soeur et personne ne devait la lui prendre. Il avait une possessivité étrange envers elle, elle le lui rendait bien, même si parfois je me demande si ça n'était pas autre chose qui poussait Mavis à détester tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'approcher Hawke de près.

La cérémonie a durée quelques heures après ça et elle est restée d'un calme absolu. C'est ce que dirait tout ceux que vous pourriez interroger à ce sujet et pourtant... elle était loin d'être aussi sereine que ce qu'elle paraissait.

Elle se tenait d'une manière bien plus raide qu'en temps normal, elle avait les sourcils un peu plus froncés que d'ordinaire et surtout, elle semblait mesurer sa respiration. Pour les invités qui ne se sont pas attardés auprès d'elle, je ne suis pas surpris qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué mais son frère n'a rien vu... et les autres non plus.

Elle a tenue ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la fête et nous sommes finalement tous rentrés chez nous.

Elle, elle a prit la direction de sa nouvelle demeure aux côtés de son nouveau mari.

J'ai mis du temps à redescendre vers la taverne. J'ai marché lentement, j'ai fais des détours, j'ai profité de l'air frais de la soirée pour faire le point et je suis rentré.

Elle était là, toujours vêtue de sa robe de mariée, assise à même le sol malgré la blancheur du tissu, coincée entre mon lit et le mur.

Elle n'a pas bougé en m'entendant entrer, elle n'a pas relevé la tête lorsque j'ai fermé la porte et que je me suis approché d'elle.

Je me suis assis sur le lit, près d'elle, et j'ai attendu.

\- Je peux rester ?, m'a-t-elle demandé d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
\- Oui.

C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à lui dire. Je lui ai tendu la main, l'ai aidé à se relever et l'ait faite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, lui ai-je demandé.  
\- Quelque chose de chaud, j'ai froid.

Je lui ai commandé un thé, elle l'a bu sans me regarder, elle fixait le sol d'un air presque neutre mais ça n'était pas son regard habituel. J'ai prit sa main dans la mienne et j'ai attendu. Je pensais savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien, qu'elle se contenterait de vouloir se coucher là et se reposer, le temps de se remettre de tout ça. Ça avait été rapide, trop rapide et elle était loin d'être habituée à des relations de ce type.

Contrairement à son frère, elle ne s'était jamais aventuré sur ce terrain-là et c'est ici que s'arrêtait ses limites. A un simple baiser qu'elle avait donné à son mari devant les nombreux invités.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire de le faire, je ne voulais pas le lui dire, je ne voulais pas y penser.

\- Tu... n'y est pas obligée.

Un mensonge, comme j'en avais tant l'habitude et pourtant je savais que c'était le pire de tous. Elle savait qu'elle le devait, elle savait ce que tout ça impliquait.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un mariage pour l'image, je n'apporterais rien dans une telle union.  
\- Maverick commence à être connu à Kirkwall, bien sûr que tu apporterais quelque chose.

Encore un mensonge ridicule.

\- Non... personne n'a suffisamment fait attention à moi ne serais-ce que pour savoir qu'il a une soeur. Et cette soeur a conduit leurs cadets à leur perte... Tu pense réellement que ça serait une bonne chose de se marier avec moi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas responsable pour ton frère et ta soeur.

Elle a baissé la tête sans protester et a fini par soupirer.

\- A défaut d'avoir choisi mon mari, Varric, j'aimerais...

Je ne me souviens même plus lequel de nous deux a été le plus surprit par ses paroles. Elle était là, assise sur mon lit, les mains et les lèvres tremblantes, le regard perdu, suppliant.

De toutes les personnes que je connais, c'était celle que j'aurais le moins imaginé effrayée à ce point. Je ne lui ai plus jamais vu un tel regard, elle n'a plus jamais eu une telle réaction.

xXx

La Chercheuse l'observait avec intérêt mais il ne continua pas son récit. Elle patienta, une minute, puis deux.

\- Varric ?, l'appela-t-elle.

Le nain releva les yeux vers elle, tristement.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien comprit, Chercheuse ?

La femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et se ravisa.

\- Je l'aimais.

A nouveau, Cassandra ouvrit la bouche avant de changer d'avis.

\- Je l'ai fais. Elle avait peur, elle voulait que ça soit quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, m'a-t-elle dit.  
\- Et... c'est tout ?  
\- Il ne pouvait rien n'y avoir d'autre entre nous. C'était... un service.

La déception de la guerrière le renvoya à sa propre déception et il reprit son récit.

\- Vous savez, l'avoir auprès de moi ce soir-là, empêtrée dans cette robe immaculé... l'espace de plusieurs heures j'ai pu imaginer que c'était moi à ses côtés.  
\- Ça a dû être... douloureux, compatit-elle.  
\- Aimer fait parfois souffrir mais ça ne signifie pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose. Je pouvais toujours... la voir, lui parler. Le plus douloureux c'était de savoir qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.  
\- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait en sorte de la rendre heureuse ?  
\- C'était déjà trop tard.  
\- Comme pour Bianca..., réalisa-t-elle.  
\- Il y a une grosse différence avec la relation que nous avons eu Bianca et moi... Elle connaissait mes sentiments. Je n'ai jamais dit à Mavis ce que je ressentais pour elle.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Les choses auraient été différentes, non ?  
\- Oui ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas... mais la fin n'en aurait été que plus dur.

Il inspira profondément.

xXx

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé avant elle et je suis resté à la regarder dormir. C'était agréable de l'avoir auprès de moi, ainsi.

Finalement elle a mit une heure avant d'ouvrir les yeux et l'espace d'un court instant j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était soulagée. Elle est malgré tout restée couché encore un moment avant de se décider à se lever. Elle m'a emprunté des vêtements et m'a dit qu'elle irait rapidement se changer chez elle.

\- Ta robe, lui ai-je signalé.  
\- Tu peux la brûler, elle n'a aucune importance.

Mavis était loin d'être matérialiste, elle pouvait facilement se séparer de ses biens juste parce que ça devenait encombrant et à ses yeux cette robe n'était rien de plus qu'un vêtement.

Elle n'a pas changé de façon d'être après cela, même si Maverick vous dirait le contraire. Elle passait toujours autant de temps avec nous. Toujours autant de temps à la taverne.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte.

J'ai été l'un des premiers au courant et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir comment réagir. Elle-même semblait perdue lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncé.

Pendant toute la durée de sa grossesse, elle a eut l'air indécise sur la marche à suivre, sur la manière dont elle devait se comporter également et lorsqu'elle a finalement eu le bébé dans les bras elle a semblé soulagé.

Son mari était aux petits soins pour elle et j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de lui apporter un maximum de soutiens. Ça s'est bien passé pour eux, il faisait de son mieux pour la décharger autant qu'il le pouvait et elle avait donc l'occasion de se reposer. J'ai parfois envié leur proximité.

Elle ne s'est pas mise à l'aimer soudainement, elle n'en n'est pas non plus tombée amoureuse au fur et à mesure, ils ont juste réussi à trouver un moyen de s'entendre. Un moyen de se faciliter la vie tout en faisant avec leurs obligations.

Avec la naissance de Keith, nous avons tous pensés qu'elle resterait auprès de lui mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'instinct maternelle mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait compter sur Calum pour s'occuper correctement du petit, alors elle en profitait. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle se sentait obligée de prendre soin de son frère, il était presque capable de faire une crise de jalousie envers l'enfant.

Quelques temps après cela, il y a eu la mort de Léandra. Maverick avait Blondie pour le soutenir, quant à Mavis... je lui ai apporté mon soutiens et son mari en a fait autant.

Peut-être que vous vous demandez ce qu'il pensait du fait que je sois proche de sa femme... A vrai dire il s'est toujours montré aimable avec nous tous. Il nous a encouragé à passer du temps ensembles et... et il a parfaitement comprit ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Malgré ses... recommandations, je n'ai jamais dis à One ce que je ressentais. Je savais que ça ne changerait rien à notre relation, elle était très pieuse et respectait toujours ses engagements, quels qu'ils soient. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente responsable ou forcée à quoi que ce soit alors j'ai préféré le garder pour moi. Je n'avais de toute manière aucune idée de ses propres sentiments et peut-être avais-je peur de connaître la réponse.

Par la suite, l'Arishak a attaqué et Maverick l'a arrêté. En réalité, c'est probablement la seule chose qu'il a faite seul.

Je ne vais pas tout vous redétailler mais après cela, tout s'est plus ou moins passé comme je vous l'ai raconté. A l'exception qu'elle a tenu un rôle bien plus crucial que son frère. C'est également elle qui a libéré Coryphéus... Maverick était bien trop effrayé par le sang.

Finalement... l'explosion de la Chantrie a eu lieu et avec, les combats contre Orsino et Mérédith.

Mavis avait toujours été prévoyante... et elle s'est immédiatement méfiée de l'épée en lyrium rouge. Elle n'a pas lâché le Chevalier-Capitaine d'une semelle... si bien qu'elle a été blessé...

Elle a été la seule à prendre un sérieux coup de l'arme, elle s'est appliquée à se placer entre Mérédith et les autres du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi, au début, nous étions tous si préoccupé par le combat que nous n'avons pas pensé au plus important : l'arme était bien plus dangereuse qu'une épée ordinaire.

C'est Maverick qui l'a achevé et à ce moment-là nous avons réalisé que Mavis manquait à l'appel...

Quand elle a été certaine que personne ne serait plus blessée, elle est partie discrètement. Nous nous sommes inquiétés, nous nous sommes réunis à l'Auberge du Pendu pour faire le point et nous sommes partis à sa recherche : sans succès.

Elle est venue me trouver à la Taverne un mois plus tard. Elle avait une blessure assez profonde au visage qui semblait avoir du mal à cicatriser et elle avait l'air étrangement calme.

\- Où étais-tu ?, lui ai-je demandé.  
\- Je réunissais des affaires, j'ai fais quelques recherches et j'attendais de voir si mes estimations étaient justes ou non.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- L'épée du Chevalier-Capitaine... je craignais que le fait qu'elle soit en lyrium rouge, elle puisse nous infecter en cas de blessure.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris.

\- Tu es..., ai-je commencé.  
\- Oui, m'a-t-elle répondu sans émotion particulière.

Je refusais d'y croire mais c'était pourtant très probable et si elle le disait, c'est qu'elle avait pu le vérifier.

\- Je suis revenue pour te dire au revoir. J'ai déjà parlé à Calum, il expliquera à Keith la vérité quand il sera en âge de comprendre.  
\- Maverick est partit il y a quelques jours...  
\- Je sais. Je lui ai écrit, je préfère ne pas le voir, l'entendre pleurer m'a toujours agacé.

J'en suis resté muet pendant un moment, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la suite. Elle était face à moi à m'annoncer avec calme qu'elle allait sûrement mourir. Ou plutôt qu'elle avait l'intention de précipiter les choses.

\- Ne fais pas ça, lui ai-je dit.  
\- Je ne compte pas attendre de devenir folle ou que sais-je encore. Je préfère encore en finir maintenant, en étant encore consciente de ce que je fais que de faire subir à mes proches la vision de ma folie.  
\- Peut-être qu'on trouvera un remède avant que ça n'arrive.  
\- Varric, contrairement à Bartrand, c'est dans mon sang, je n'ai pas juste été en contact ou à proximité du lyrium rouge... ma blessure est contaminée et impossible d'arranger ça.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison et je n'avais aucun argument pour la faire changer d'avis. De toute manière, je doute que j'aurais pu réussir à y parvenir. Alors je suis resté auprès d'elle, j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre mais elle a fini par accepter que je sois présent. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule et si je pouvais être avec elle jusqu'à la fin...

xXx

Il inspira profondément et garda ses yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes. La Chercheuse demeura un moment silencieuse avant de poser une main sur celles du nain.

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Pas autant que moi. Même à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas réussi à le lui dire. Même en sachant que ça serait définitivement ma dernière chance, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je me suis contenté de lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle mettait fin à sa vie puis de la serrer contre moi quand ç'a été terminé. Si seulement nous avions été capables de faire autant attention aux détails qu'elle... peut-être qu'elle serait toujours là.  
\- Vous n'auriez pas pu éviter que quelqu'un soit blessé. Si ça n'avait pas été elle, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se tut un moment, reprenant doucement le contrôle de sa respiration.

\- C'est vrai... vous avez raison. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu se retrouver dans cette situation mais c'est elle qui en a fait les frais et c'est elle que j'ai perdu. Vous vouliez des réponses, je vous les ai donné, je ne veux plus y penser à présent et nous avons beaucoup à faire avec ce qu'il se passe actuellement.  
\- Vous avez raison, ce Conseil est en train de prendre une tournure qui ne me plait pas.

Il lui adressa un sourire pour la remercier d'accepter le changement de conversation et ils en revinrent au présent.

Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, en un sens, mais ça venait bien tard et surtout, ça n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle regrettait presque qu'il ait fini par lui parler.

Mais pour le moment, il avait plus urgent à régler.

 **FIN**


End file.
